To evaluate the safety and effectiveness of an experimental drug, BMS-188667 (CTLA4-Ig),for the treatment of psoriasis.This research drug, represents a new class of agents that targets the blockade of the second signal in T cell activation. Subjects will be randomly assigned to receive either the active study medication or placebo.